Red Hot
by Legendary Koala Tales
Summary: 'Had anyone else said it to her, Lisbon would've started laughing in their faces at their hilarious joke. But Cho didn't joke. Hell, she wasn't even sure if the man smiled more than once a year. "Why the hell would Jane be jealous?" She asked incredulously.' (Jisbon and some Lisburn) Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the characters or show and am making no profit from this.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Hot – The Mentalist**

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. So for now, enjoy and please leave me reviews!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, has anyone seen Lisbon? I need to give her my report on the Bajoran case." Van Pelt said, glancing into her boss' unusually empty office.

"Nope." Cho replied, not bothering to look up from his computer screen.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic." Lisbon apologised, hurrying into the bullpen to greet her team.

Jane grinned knowingly "Lisbon, I'm going to make myself some tea, would you like me to grab your coffee for you?"

Lisbon nodded, eyeing her consultant suspiciously but gave him a grateful smile anyway and headed into her office, leaving the door ajar for Jane's return.

"Thanks Jane." She reached to take the coffee from Jane's hand. Jane leaned in closer to her and inhaled. Suddenly his eyes lit up with a mischievous gleam "Lisbon, is that men's deodorant you're wearing?"

Lisbon stiffened "Yes. I ran out and this is all the store left and I was in a hurry." She lied, trying to keep her expression masked.

Jane chuckled "Aw, Lisbon, I'm sure you know better by now than to play this game with me. Just admit it."

"Admit what?" She asked innocently.

"What a coincidence," Jane said with a blonde eyebrow raised "That you and Walter Mashburn just so happen to have bought the same deodorant. Come on Lisbon, just admit that for once you let loose a little and slept with Walter."

"Jane!" Lisbon hissed, glancing her closed office door nervously, "Keep quiet!"

Jane's grin faltered a little "So it is true!"

"Jane," Lisbon said sternly "I'm not telling you anything so get out of my office!"

"Lisbon," Jane warned "You know I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

Lisbon grasped her stapler and aimed it at Jane "Out. Now."

"Okay, okay, no need to go throwing stationary around woman!" Jane said retreating with his hands raised protectively in front of him.

Lisbon re-entered the bullpen about 15 minutes later with a case for the team.

"Jane!" Lisbon said, trying to rouse her sleeping consultant. She then turned to Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt "You guys go, I'll catch up with you when Jane decides to wake up."

She kicked the couch, startling him from his nap. "Get up, we have a case."

Jane grinned impishly "You know Lisbon, I don't really think I'm prepared to work a case when my partner is holding out on me."

"Jane, I will kill you while you are sleeping if you bring this up now." Lisbon whispered in his ear angrily.

"Fine," he replied, stretching his arms in his blue wrinkled suit "Then you can tell me in the car."

The tense silence in the car was broken by Jane. "Lisbon, all it takes is one yes to get me to shut up."

Lisbon laughed despite her annoyance with her consultant "Jane, I don't think God himself could shut you up."

Jane smiled "So how did Mashburn manage to woo you?"

Lisbon frowned "For God's sake Jane! Yes, I slept with Walter and I don't know how he managed to 'woo' me."

Lisbon waited for Jane's triumphant grin and his nosy, extremely personal questions but the consultant just nodded and stared out of the window for the rest of the drive.

Lisbon shrugged, perhaps he would try and annoy her later and was just saving his energy.

Jane on the other hand, was no longer concerned with prodding Lisbon for information because he couldn't concentrate on anything other than how _jealous_ he was of Mashburn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited or followed this story, I really appreciate it! Unfortunatey there isn't a lot of Jisbon in this chapter but I promise it's coming soon! So for now enjoy Jane being sketchy and confusing Lisbon...**

**Oh if I get a few reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow!**

**Chapter 2**

A few weeks later, Mashburn waltzed into the bullpen with a cheerful grin on his face. Jane was lying on his couch, taking a nap until he heard the entrance of Lisbon's lover.

"Mashburn," he greeted the billionaire pleasantly "What brings you here?"

"Hey Jane," Walter acknowledged before glancing around the office "Is Lisbon here?"

"Ah," Jane said sitting up with a fake grin "You're here to ask Lisbon out."

Mashburn laughed, always amused by Jane's talent to figure people out "Yes I am. So where is she?"

"Where is wh-" Lisbon cut her sentence off as she suddenly noticed Walter's tall frame leaning against Rigby's desk. "Oh, hi Walter. What brings you here?" She asked, feigning nonchalance although her face was beginning to flush red, knowing that Jane knew what had transpired between her and Walter.

"Do you mind if we talk in private?" Walter asked, giving her his most charming smile.

"Oh, uh sure." She gestured awkwardly to her office and Mashburn soon made himself at home in the chair opposite her desk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lisbon asked, shutting her office door securely.

"I wanted to know if you were free later this evening."

Lisbon sat at her desk eyeing the man opposite her warily "Like a date?"

"Exactly!" Walter beamed.

Lisbon considered the proposition. She liked Walter and he was funny and just arrogant enough for it to be sexy. She smiled "Sure."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7, Teresa." He replied and then sauntered out of her office whistling cheerfully.

"What was that all about?"

Lisbon jumped at the sudden appearance of her consultant "God, Jane, knock first!"

He grinned but gave an apologetic nod "So, what'd Mashburn say?"

"He asked me on a date." Lisbon replied. Jane felt a surge of jealousy in him but ignored it and proceeded to park himself on Lisbon's couch.

"Oh. So you said yes?" Jane asked trying not to appear overly interested in Lisbon's dating life.

"Maybe. Why, you jealous?" Lisbon teased. Jane tensed at the accusation but thankfully managed to mask it with a chuckle.

"Please, what's Mashburn got that I don't?" _Other than having slept with you_, Jane thought bitterly.

Lisbon grinned "Money, for starters."

Jane tutted "Lisbon, I can't believe you'd be so shallow. Poor Walter's gonna be heartbroken!"

Lisbon snorted "Please. I'm pretty sure Mashburn has plenty of people to comfort him."

"True, but none of them are you, Lisbon." Jane said thoughtfully and then abruptly left her office.

_What the hell was that_, Lisbon thought before turning back to the mountain of paperwork on her desk.


End file.
